world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122713beautlaloc
10:16 -- chessAficionado CA began trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 22:16 -- 10:16 CA: hello Tlaloc... 10:17 GT: ...what ix it 10:17 CA: A few things... 10:17 GT: I have a bad cough from all that fucking cold 10:17 GT: 8:( 10:17 CA: For one, yes, I am in a relationship with Sami... 10:18 CA: For two, Sami wants to apologize... 10:18 GT: For what 10:18 GT: Xhe doexn't need to apologize for xhit 10:18 GT: YOU do 10:19 CA: She believes she got a bit Jealous when you were around... 10:19 CA: Hmm? do I now?... 10:19 GT: Haha, jealoux of what? Getting yelled at by you? 10:20 CA: Please clue me in so I may know what I need to apologize for... 10:20 GT: For... I don't know! Not being clear on 10:20 GT: ...thingx 10:20 CA: Clear on what?... 10:20 CA: I broke up with you... 10:21 CA: I was under the impression you didn't want me to come around and flaunt my new relationship... 10:21 GT: Yea, and then you xtarted talking about me being red for you and black for me and whatever 10:21 GT: Of courxe I wanted to know! 10:21 GT: Ugh, you're xo xlippery and xcary and- 10:21 CA: yes, and then I what's the word? broke up with you... 10:22 GT: Again? 10:22 CA: Let's recall, we broke up, we got into the red/black mess, then I broke up with you again, then I got in a relationship Sami... 10:22 GT: "we got into the red/black mexx" 10:23 GT: No we didn't 10:23 GT: You never even TRIED it 10:23 GT: It laxted, like, a day 10:23 CA: Yes, because it was clear it was going to crash and burn... 10:23 CA: I could tell by the way 2 different people screamed at me for it... 10:24 GT: Or wax it dexigned to fail by you xo that I would feel black towardx you? 10:24 GT: Beau, pleaxe be honext 10:24 GT: Juxt thix once 10:24 CA: what?... 10:24 GT: What do you feel for me now, and why did you ever love me in the firxt place? 10:24 CA: Ok I appreciate the compliment, but I am not THAT manipulative... 10:25 CA: Back up a bit... 10:25 CA: What got that "designed to fail" idea in your head?... 10:26 GT: People told me... 10:26 CA: Was it Jossik by any chance?... 10:26 GT: I don't remember! Probably 10:27 CA: Oh that's explainable... 10:27 CA: You see, he decided to help me, by trying to push your feelings to a black quadrant, past a red one... 10:28 CA: Anything he told you, he told you because he was trying to get you black for me... 10:28 GT: Beau Demain 10:28 GT: I cannot, and will not ever hate you 10:28 GT: The reaxon I got xo attached in the firxt place 10:28 CA: Yes, that has been made clear, but I am now in a happy relationship, so I have moved on... 10:29 CA: and I;m trying to be nice, but it's in your best interest to move on as well... 10:29 GT: I'm addicted to you 10:29 GT: It'x a xelf dextructive behavior 10:29 CA: Persuing me anymore will only end in your pain... 10:29 CA: Then perhaps you need some rehab?... 10:29 GT: You're juxt another one of my drugx 10:30 GT: And I don't wanna go through withdrawal 10:30 GT: 8:,( 10:30 CA: Really? That's all, wow you are chaaaarming... 10:30 GT: Beau I love you! And you loved me! 10:30 GT: What happened 10:32 CA: A lot... 10:32 GT: What happened that broke ux 10:33 CA: You really want to know?... 10:33 CA: You want to know the brutal truth?... 10:33 GT: Yex! Xo I can fix it! 10:33 CA: Fix it? FIX IT?... 10:33 CA: THERE IS NOTHING TO FIX... 10:33 CA: IT'S OVER... 10:34 CA: GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD... 10:34 GT: Tell me 10:34 CA: Why are you so stubborn? Why are you so desperate for my affection?... 10:35 GT: You don't underxtand 10:35 GT: You are the only perxon I know that ixn't xcum or Joxxik 10:35 CA: Ok so let me get this straight... 10:35 CA: You met me and BAM you love me?... 10:36 CA: Perhaps lower your standards, then you can find someone else to be your drug... 10:36 GT: No, it'x not like that 10:36 CA: And to think, Sami wanted to give you a gift to apologize... 10:37 CA: Though I suppose even you deserve that... 10:37 GT: Beau why do you hate me? 10:38 CA: Because you can't take a hint... 10:38 CA: you can't get it... 10:38 CA: you can't get ideas through your thick skull... 10:38 GT: WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU BREAK UP WITH ME 10:38 GT: I'm not getting them through my xkull becauxe 10:38 GT: you never tell me! 10:38 CA: Oh I didn't?... 10:38 CA: Then let me take the chance now... 10:39 CA: Because you seem to be daft!!! 10:39 CA: HERE'S A FEW THINGS I CAN *TELL* YOU!!! 10:39 CA: YOU'RE SELFISH!!! 10:40 CA: YOU'RE DISGUSTING!!! 10:40 CA: YOU REFER TO ALMOST EVERYONE AS SCUM!!! 10:40 CA: AND MOST OF ALL!!! 10:40 CA: YOU CAN'T GET THAT!!! 10:40 CA: I!!! 10:40 CA: DON'T!!! 10:40 CA: LOVE!!! 10:41 CA: YOU!!! 10:41 CA: There... 10:41 CA: I *told* you... 10:42 GT: I can change! 10:42 GT: I'll do it for you 10:42 CA: Don't... 10:43 CA: If your going to change, do it for someone else... 10:43 CA: Change for Jossik... 10:43 GT: What? 10:43 CA: Change for you're Jaguardad... 10:43 CA: Change for anyone BUT me... 10:43 GT: He'x dead, what the hell 10:43 CA: Change for his memory... 10:44 CA: Do you think he'd want you lusting after a taken girl?... 10:44 GT: ... I didn't know xhe wax taken until recently 10:45 CA: Yet you're still here... 10:45 GT: Are you black for me? 10:45 CA: Perhaps, I don't know, but it doesn't matter... 10:45 CA: I'm with Sami... 10:45 CA: and I'm happier than I ever was before... 10:46 GT: I'll never xtop 10:46 GT: I won't bother you 10:46 CA: Hahaha... 10:46 GT: But I'll never xtop thinking about you 10:46 CA: Perhaps you should... 10:47 CA: Get amnesia, go do some other drug... 10:47 GT: Too bad 10:47 CA: Ok fine... 10:47 CA: you want to keep lusting after me?... 10:47 CA: Fine, I'm done dealing with it... 10:47 CA: You can go along and keep loving me... 10:48 CA: Just know, I will NEVER return the feelings... 10:48 CA: No matter what weird future self shows up... 10:48 GT: I'm xaving thix log 10:48 GT: Xo we can laugh about it over dinner in 5 xweepx 10:48 GT: 8;) 10:48 CA: In 5 sweeps... 10:49 CA: I will be happy, with my girlfriend, heck she may even be my wife... 10:49 GT: Bye Beau~<3 10:49 CA: I hate you... 10:49 -- chessAficionado CA gave up trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 22:49 -- Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.